Happy Reunion
by Silenzioso
Summary: Little five years old Tsunayoshi made friend with six years old Mukuro. One day, little Tsunayoshi have to leave Italy and live in Japan. Will they ever meet again? Warning: May contain Yaoi(BL/boys Love), fouls language and some minor violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Happy Reunion**

**Summary: Little five years old Tsunayoshi made friend with six years old Mukuro. One day, little Tsunayoshi have to leave Italy and live in Japan. Will they ever meet again? Warning: May contain fouls language and some minor violence.**

**Disclaimer: I, Silenzioso, do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

"UGH! P-plea- AH!" yelled out a painful cry from a boy. He continued to beg that fell on deaf ears by the attackers. "Please! St-Stop! AGH!"

The attackers continued to kicked, punched and much more despite the pleas. They snickered and taunted the boy until they were satisfied. Leaving the boy at the middle of forest, the group of bullies went to who-knows-where.

The poor beaten up brunet coughed painfully with blood oozing out his mouth. His clothes were torn tattered. His body was covered with bruise and cuts as well as blood on some areas. Had broken ribs .Some broken bones

Sighing to himself, he lay at the grass and closed his eyes as he felt the cold breeze. 'How am I going to tell Kaa-san about this? I'll just say I got lost in the forest and tripped while finding the way out… But Tou-san… Just hope he's not at home…'

While he continued to think of an excuse, he didn't notice a boy older than him came near him until the older boy asked, "Why didn't you fight back?"

Flinching slightly at the sudden presence of another, he shifted his head to look at the other boy. He smiled and answered with no hesitation, "It's because I can't"

The older boy frowned at the vague answer but shrugged it off. He asked, "Why didn't you cry?"

The younger of the two smiled again. "There's no need to cry."

"Then why did you plead?" asked the other slightly annoyed at the vague answers he got.

"If Kaa-san saw me beaten up more than usual, she'll be suspicious and know I was bullied. And once she knows, she'll be worried. Tou-san will be worried as well if he comes home that is," explained the younger boy. "Since when have you been watching?"

Raising a brow at the tone the younger one use, he was curios. People usually asked the question in this situation with tone that was filled with betrayal, anger or sadness. But this boy asked with pure genuine curiousness. "Before you were dragged here"

"Then I'm sorry if I had disturbed you," apologized the younger one with an apologetic smile.

"It's no problem at all. But you really are strange," commented the older boy. "What is your name?"

"Sawada Tsunayoshi. But you can call me Tsuna. What is yours?" the brunet asked while trying to sit up with difficulties. He hissed softly when his bruises stung.

"Rokudo Mukuro but just call me Mukuro. But do tell me why you were beaten up" The older boy sat near the beaten up boy. He eyed the injuries and frowned. 'Normal people would have already pass out half an hour ago'

"Well…," the boy began with strained smile that surprisingly made Mukuro heart sunk. "I'm Dame-Tsuna. I'm not even average at studies. Has almost to zero physical ability .Can't even do anything right"

"Seriously?" asked Mukuro in disbelief. 'This guy must have been really unlucky. Or is it his hidden talent to be one,' joked the blue haired child to himself humorless

"Yes, seriously," confirmed Tsuna. They were silent for a moment before Tsuna asked suddenly, "Is that your natural hair style? Pineapple?"

Mukuro twitched. 'He's too blunt!' Calming himself down as to not beat the crap out of the brunet. "Yes. Why?"

"It's strange," Tsuna stated simply which made Mukuro twitched again. "How do you make it like that? It's almost impossible to do it without hair gel. I like it!"

Eyes widen at the statement. 'No one had ever said they like my hair cut. This boy really is strange…' Mukuro couldn't help himself smile before laughing abruptly. When he saw Tsuna's questioning face, he said, "It's just that you really are interesting. No one had ever said that to me"

"Really? But it looks so silky and smooth…" he said with sparkly eyes. Tsuna was surprised to see that Mukuro's hand ruffled his hair.

"While yours are fluffy~" he sang out. Mukuro grinned when Tsuna pouted. 'He's so cute to tease. I've never felt like this before. I want to be his…'

"Mukuro, can we be friends?" asked Tsuna with hopeful in his big innocent doe-eyes. There were flowers around him when he received a nod. Grinning in triumph, he said, "Then I'll call you Mu-kun."

"Then I'll call you Tsun-kun!" declared Mukuro happily.

They talked until sunset and Tsuna was to leave. "I have to go now, Mu-kun. Hope to see you here tomorrow at the same time?"

"Un!" nodded Mukuro. He waved Tsuna off until the brunet was out of sight. "I can't wait to see him again!"

They met as promised and talked randomly with happy expression sometimes sad even if they talked about something disturbing. They continued to talk and play together everyday until one one day started with Tsuna pouncing Mukuro to the ground, crying with extreme sad expression.

"What's wrong?" asked Mukuro with shocked expression after Tsuna had calmed down. This was the first time he had saw Tsuna cried.

"Kaa-san said, we have to leave to Japan permanently," said Tsuna between sniffles. "But I want to be with Mu-kun!"

Mukuro rubbed circles around the younger's back soothingly. He declared, "When I'm old enough… I'll search for you and stay with you forever. So wait for me until then."

"Promise?" asked Tsuna as he looked at Mukuro straight at the eyes. He brightened up when he received a nod. He hugged the older boy with joy.

Smiling to himself, Mukuro embraced the younger one back with firm and protective arms. He vowed silently with serious face, 'I promise to search for you. Even if I have to kill anyone who gets in my way'


	2. Chapter 2

A brunet sat on his desk, leaning against the window while eyeing the blue soaring sky. While eyeing the sky, he could feel his eyes began to tear up. He kept silent, letting the tear stream down his face. Closing his eyes, he recalled back of his past memories.

* * *

_"What's this?"_

_"A gift"_

_"Gift?"_

_"Yes. It's like a proof of our promise!"_

_"Thank you! I love you!"_

_"Hehe~ Me too!"_

* * *

He opened his eyes, gazing on the item that was on his hand. He smiled gently and muttered, "The proof of our promise, huh. You better keep your promise coz you're the only reason why I even endure the bullies, the emotional hurt and from killing myself out of grief and depression." Hearing footsteps coming up, he wiped his trails of tears away with his sleeves and pocketed the item in his pocket.

The door slammed open to reveal two brothers of his who had a scowl and the other neutral face. The one with the scowl was the blonde who had blue azure eyes and had a name of Sawada Ieyasu. While the other one had the same color as his hair but darker in color and had orange sunset eyes, and his name was Sawada Ietsuna.

Tsunayoshi smiled bitterly at both of them before eyeing back at the sky.

"Why aren't you packing your bags?" asked the blonde with a growl, glaring hatefully at the brunet. When he saw the brunet's wet sleeves, he could feel his heart ache painfully.

"Were you crying?" asked Ietsuna with a frown. Receiving silence, he asked again, "Were you crying?"

"It's none of your business," replied the brunet dully, staring back at his brothers with narrowed eyes. "And I already fucking packed my things for the shitty trip to Italy"

"Ah? Talking back are we," said the blonde with a scoff. "Did you just got balls?"

"No, I have it since birth, idiot," retorted Tsunayoshi with a snort before eyeing back at the sky.

"Let's just leave him alone," said Ietsuna, dragging his older brother out. Before he closed the door behind him, he heard his younger brother muttered lowly a name. A name he doesn't know and it somehow made him feel annoyed and possessive. He gritted his teeth in annoyance and stomped to his room where both his and Ieyasu's tutor is. He slammed the door open and growled, "Reborn, I want you to search every human being who has 'Mukuro' as a name!"

"Oi! What's wrong with you suddenly?" said the blonde, yanking his hand away from Ietsuna's captive. "And why would you want to search for this 'Mukuro'?"

"Tsuna… He… I won't let anyone take him away from me," said the brunet, falling to the ground, feeling his legs weakening. "I won't let anyone touch Tsuna," he growled, covering his face with both of his hands as he began to shake at the thought of someone taking _his _Tsunayoshi from him. He detest, hate, resent and disgust the thought of it.

Both Reborn and Giotto was shocked at what Ietsuna had said. They never knew that Ietsuna, the cool and uncaring guy, was actually very possessive of Tsunayoshi.

"So what you're saying is you're afraid of this 'Mukuro' taking Dame-Tsuna away from you?" questioned the fedora wearing hitman with raised brow.

"Yes… Maybe…," said Ietsuna uncertainly, pulling his hands away from his vision. He felt really wrecked and it's all this 'Mukuro''s fault!

"Stop thinking about useless things, Ietsuna . You're not into males so shut up and do your homework or take this chance to tell your girlfriend of your leaving," said the fedora wearing man, not wanting to be the comforter if his own student. "I'm sure you haven't told _her_ about this"

The brunet paled. "Shit, I forgot"

**Kyoko's POV**

As I walked around the town, I spotted my boyfriend's younger brother who was on the swing and looking at the sky. I decided to talk with him so I walked to him and sat on the other swing. "Evening, Tsuna-kun"

Tsunayoshi gazed at me with a small smile and greeted back, "Evening, Kyoko-chan"

"So what brings you outside? I rarely see you out of the house during none-school day," I asked with my head tilted in question

"Need fresh air. It's sometimes suffocating to be inside the house whole day," he answered with a soft sweet chuckle. He stared at me and asked, "What about you?"

"I'm bored so I thought maybe walking around the town will kill my boredom," I replied back. Gazing at the sky above, I muttered, "And away from Onii-san. He sometimes embarrass me"

"But he's still the brother you love," he stated. I turned to him and he added, "You should spend more time with him before something happens. Every moment you spent with the person you love is precious. He might be gone the next morning and never seeing each other for a few years. Life is very unpredictable"

"Maybe I should," I agree with a smile. I place a kiss on his forehead and thanked him before I left, "Thanks"

**Tsunayoshi's POV**

I touched the spot where my brother's girlfriend kissed and muttered sadly with a bitter smile, "_He_ also used to kiss me here." As memories plunge me, I didn't notice a shadowed figure from afar was watching me.

* * *

"Ne, Mukuro. Why did you kiss my forehead like Kaa-san does?"

"Coz I want to. Do you hate it?"

"Nope! I like everything about Mukuro!"

"I see… Then if we meet again, will you promise to be mine and only mine?"

"What are you saying? Of course I will and I still am yours. Even if we're separated, I love you and only you"

"Aww~ Reallly? I'm so glad"

* * *

I let my tears trickled down my face. I gripped on the chains that hung the swing tightly and said with raspy voice, "How long do I have to stay sane? How long do I have to endure all this feelings?" Receiving silence, I smiled crookedly and muttered, "I feel so lonely without _you_"

**Normal POV**

The shadowed figure frowned at what he heard faintly of what the brunet said. _'Who's he talking about?,' _he wondered


	3. Chapter 3

**(Author's Note)= To make less confusion, Ietsuna is HDW!Tsuna and Ieyasu as you all know is Giotto. The age of Ietsuna is the same as Tsunayoshi-14 years old. While on the other hand, Ieyasu is just two years older which is 16 years old. I hope this will help you to sort out the confusion. Oh, and by the way, the shadowed figure is a secret that you'll find out later in other chapter that'll be update soon ...hopefully**

**Chapter 3**

Ietsuna gulped and grabbed the door knob of his girlfriend's bedroom door. It was a known fact to whole Namimori and at first they were shocked that Ietsuna actually was scared of his own girlfriend, the sweet and caring Sasagawa Kyoko no less. But soon they realized why when some witnesses spotted both couples having one-sided argument about their date and how beat up Ietsuna looks like after he was thrash by his own girlfriend who had her brother's gene apparently- extreme strength. A single slap would be worth of hundreds hard punch that could knock one out.

'_How could a girl have that kind of strengths!' _he thought while pushing the door open. Seeing the female orange haired teen, he smiled weakly and announced, "I'm leaving to Italy"

"What?" asked the female teen menacingly as her grip on her mechanical pen broke with a crack sound. The air was tense and the brunet could see his memories flashing before him as if he was going to die.

"All of my family is moving back to Italy and I have to succeed my father's _business _while my older brother succeeds our grandpa's," he explained while shutting his eyes and sweat trickled his face. He waited for an oncoming slap but felt none after the long silence.

"Let's break up," said the female teen with voice firm. Receiving questioning looks, she admitted, "My feelings for you are fading after you have spent less time with me. The only one who accompanies me at school is Hana and Tsuna-kun. Even if they are to leave, they told me beforehand and apologize for it. Like Tsuna when he told he won't be coming to Japan for a while"

**_Flashback_**

_"So why did you called me here?" Kyoko asked, staring curiously at the brunet who gave her a small apologetic smile. She was feeling her stomach crunch at the bad feeling she had but brave herself up and asked._

_Tsunayoshi held both of Kyoko's hand and announced sadly, "I'll be going to Italy for a few days later. And I won't be seeing you much"_

_"W-Why?" choked out Kyoko with teary eyes that were on the verge of falling. When she received another apologetic smile, she smiled and nodded in understanding. "Its personal secret isn't it," she stated more than a question_

_"Sorry," she heard the brunet apologized while she tightened the hug, suddenly feeling lonely and sad_

**_Flashback Ends_**

Ietsuna could feel his heart shatter. The girl of his crush, the one he love so much, is actually dumping him. Under his neutral mask, he was in turmoil. He mentally told himself to calm down but all it did was made him more depressed. His bangs shadowed his eyes and he nodded before he left the room to his home.

It was lonely quiet walk and nothing much was interesting at the street. He was still in shocked state but kept his neutral face.

**Tsunayoshi's POV**

I came inside the house and closed the door behind me. As I slipped my shoes off, I announced, "I'm home!"

"Tsu-kun! Where were you? You had me worried," my mother chided me but after that sentence I didn't really hear what she said, too focused on my memories that suddenly have been popping in my mind. I knew my eyes were distant and I had an emotionless face by the way my mother looked at me worriedly. "Tsu-kun? Are you alright? You seem out…," said my mother in low whisper.

I snapped out of my thought and smiled gently at my mother. "Nah, I'm fine. Just thinking about moving back to Italy," I assured. Seeing the unconvinced worried face, I added, "Ne, Kaa-san, can we go to the town where we stayed at that time?"

"Un!" nodded my mother, clasping her hands. "I can't wait to go there!"

I smiled at her before I left to the living room. I sat on the couch and took the remote that was on the table but placed it back when I heard the door opened. I glanced at the doorway and saw my second brother who looked odd y the depressing aura giving out of him. "Ie-nii, what's wrong?" I asked worriedly.

He halted and turned to me and stared at me with eyes that held no emotion. "What do you care," he scoffed.

I flinched at the tone and muttered a low apology before I bypass him and made my way up to my room, feeling hurt. I felt like I wanted to cry but I didn't want to cry when people are around._ 'Maybe it's just because of my pride that I didn't want to cry in front of anyone except Mukuro?_' I snorted at the thought. _'As if I had any pride in my Dame-Self_

**Mukuro's POV**

I stared down at the bloody corpse that dared to try to attack me. "Worthless Estraneos scums," I muttered with an evil smirk. "You shouldn't have stopped me from searching my precious gem. And to lock me up in that cage again to be test subject"

"Ne, Mukuro-san. What's this precious gem you always mention-pyon?" asked one of my companion, Joshima Ken. He looked at me curiously while the others also gave me questioning gaze

"It's not a 'what'. It's a 'who'," I corrected him with a smirk but different from my previous one. The smirk on my face showed mysterious and lacked the creepiness. To some people, the smirk looks creepy and strange but to my three companions, they knew I was actually smiling which is considered rare. They had been with me since they were also caged as test subjects and they slowly learn to distinguish my mood by the smirk and my …creepy laugh, as most people say. "Now, let's prepare to hunt the Vongola's heirs. I need them to search for my precious gem and to take my revenge"

"Hai!" cheered the other three with one enthusiastic tone, one bored tone and another timid one.

"So we attack at the airport-pyon?" asked my idiotic companion. I do wonder sometimes how my dear Chrome fell in love with him and agreed to be his lover. '_Maybe the great traits he has like hidden kindness?' _my mind suggested.

Chikusa Kakimoto, the one with grey beanie and bar code on his left cheek, sighed exasperatedly while shifting the spectacles on the bridge of his nose up. "We wait, idiotic Ken. When Mukuro-sama gives us the signal, we finally attack at the right moment"

"I-I knew that!" yelled Ken, gazing away embarrassedly

As they continue to bicker with my not-blood-related twin watching at the sideline with I smile, I turned my head to the dark sky through the old window and smirked with a glint of bloodlust in my eyes. _'You better prepare yourselves Vongola'_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Tsunayoshi stared at the starry night sky with distant eyes. He shifted in the couch of the airplane uncomfortably and closed his eyes.

…Silence…

He shifted to the right.

…Silence…

Shifted to the left.

…Silence….

Sh-

He was interrupted when he heard a menacing growl from the raven once-wearing-fedora wearing man who was lay across him on another couch. The room temperature decreased at the murderous killer intent leaking out from the raven.

"Quit making noises and sleep!" the raven growled. _'I regret picking on sleeping with Dame-Tsuna. I might exchange places with Ietsuna but he's in no good mood and Ieyasu is in bad term with Dame-Tsuna. And I couldn't possibly wake Nana-san up'_

"Sorry," mumbled the brunet, gazing at the sky with a solemn expression. "I guess going back to Italy made me anxious… And I have been feeling uncomfortable since we left as if something will happen. Something unexpected"

"You're just overthinking, Dame-Tsuna," stated the raven, covering his closed eyes with his arm in an attempt to make him sleep.

"...Wonder if _he_'s sleeping right now," mumbled the brunet, smiling a little before he doze off to sleep. While he slept, he mumbled a name that the raven man was able to pick up with his sharp hearing, "Mu..kuro…"

"…Guess Ietsuna was right about the 'Mukuro' might take Dame-Tsuna away…," commented the raven to himself, glancing at the brunet at the corner of his eyes, arm on his face still unmoved. "And to think Dame-Tsuna was able to say someone's name in his sleep must mean he really love this person" Seeing the brunet mumbled the name again with a goofy smile, his conclusion was confirmed. "Who the heck is this guy with the name 'Mukuro'?"

**At the other side of the room**

Ietsuna along with Ieyasu was woken up by the killer intent that was leaked a moment ago from their neighbor next door and shuddered.

"Whatever made Reborn pissed, I don't want to know," commented Ieyasu, pulling the white long duvet up, covering his whole body.

"…Will Tsuna be alright?" mumbled Ietsuna worriedly, gazing at the wall that separated him from his younger brother.

"Why do you even care about him?" questioned the blonde with hidden scowl that was covered by the duvet

"I don't know," admitted the brunet with a frown of the lip. "I blame it to 'Mukuro'!"

"Do you even know this 'Mukuro' is human? There's a possibility that it's an animal or a thing," said the blonde, uncovering his upper body and gazed at the ceiling of the plane. "But he did act strange since today. Looking gloomy and depressing and all. Even more when I saw him came upstairs from who-knows-where."

The brunet recalled back of when he said something a little too harsh for his fragile brother. Now, it was his turn to cover himself with the duvet as he felt guilt swelling up in his chest. "…I think I made him feel worse," as he said this, he recalled back how he saw a flash of hurt appeared at his younger brother's eyes at that time and looked like on the verge of crying. "I wonder since when did I even hate him"

"When he ruined your cake on your seventh birthday," suggested the blonde, remembering the real reason why Ietsuna turned… different from cheerful as the sun to… well… neutral?

"Ah. Right," said the brunet at sudden realization of how stupid of a reason was it that made him change. "…Now I think about it, our reasons to hate him are really childish and stupid, huh. Mine is cake disaster case while yours is a cheap toy train being accidentally thrown into the thrash"

"B-But it was from grandpa! And it's not cheap!" The blonde glared at the covered up brunet and added, "He also spend less time with us whenever he went out to somewhere. He dumped his own brothers to go somewhere!"

"…Speaking about that, where did he actually went at that time?" asked the brunet, uncovering himself, staring at his brother for answer. Receiving a careless shrugged of the shoulder he muttered, "Maybe it's not that important. Anyway, we should sleep and save up energy for Reborn's Spartan tutoring tomorrow"

"Yeah," agreed the blonde, feeling his spine shiver at the mention of 'tutoring'

**At Mukuro's Side**

The blue haired teen was laid in the expensive bed with closed eyes as memories of the past flooded his mind.

* * *

_"Haha~ You got rice on your cheek!"_

_"You also got one, Tsun-kun!"_

_"Hm~ Here I'll lick the rice off your face!"_

_"Wait…What?"_

_"There! No more rice!"_

_"Hey! You're sly Tsu. It's my turn now!_

* * *

_"I-Ie-nii…I-I made him a-angry"_

_"Now, now, Tsun-kun. Don't cry. You got me so you don't need anyone"_

_"U-un. I only need Mu-kun"_

_"We only need each other"_

* * *

_"Mu-kun! I found you! Where were just now while I w-Why do you look battered up?!"_

_"T-Tsun… It's o-okay. You don't to cry, ne?"_

_"B-But! I don't want you to die!"_

_"I will not d-die, Tsun-kun. I want to be with you after a-all"_

_"I-I'll believe in Mu-kun…"_

* * *

Tears glistened from the moonlight and Mukuro could feel himself feeling desperate to search for his gem, _his _one and only precious gem that made him have the motivation to escape _that _place. The place where he was used as test subject. He gritted his teeth at the memory while glaring at nothing exactly. "I promise you Tsun-kun. I'll find you. I'll kill anyone who tries to get in my way and separate us apart"


End file.
